sl_aviationfandomcom-20200215-history
CIVILIAN AIRPORT OPEN PAGE
How create a page # go to top of this page # to right, click on ADD NEW PAGE # in the open box, write the name for you airport, and that´s it DATA TO PUT IN EVERY BOX logo: you can add you own logo texture , if you have. (NOTE: if you put a logo picture, can´t put an image) title: the name of your airport. Example: Artemisa Airport image: a photo of your airport (you need take a good photo, dawnload to you computer, rename with the airport name, and upload to the wiki; put the airport photo with the name in this box, and delete the photo that you can see in the page). Example: Artemisa_Airfield.png or Sunraise_Regional_Airport.jpg (NOTE: if you put a image picture, can´t put a logo) imagecaption: the airport name and the date of photo taken. Example: Artemisa Airport, June 2016 map: the edited photo (with red point) of the map area where the airport is it. Select the map as you like here. mapcaption: we leave it as it is written. type: two options: Public, civil aviation or Private, civil aviation (in the wiki, "public" is all the airports, heliports, seaplane bases or skyports with rez area); for more info of private, see [http://sl-aviation.wikia.com/wiki/Private_airport here]. region: you need go to you airport, and stay in a location for all the people arrived when teleporter, open you map and click where say COPY SLURP TO CLIPBOARD (remember: if you parcel has an automatic landing point, this system not function); the line for add here is similar this: Takamaka Isle the first part is the slurp location, and the second part is the formal name of the sim. designation: in the civilian airports, we have eight designations, from major to minor: for see in how category is your airport, see [http://sl-aviation.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Airports_by_type here]. When you see your airport category, copy the line and paste in your page (remember, always in font edit). Executive Airport Superior Services Airport Moderate Services Airfield Community Airstrip Category:Mixed Airports Heliport Seaplane Base Category:Airship owners: the name of the owner/s or manager of the airport; is a good idea use a direct link to your profile, for if some people need contact with you; for example my case Ananda Ghost the first part is the link with your main name (the name used for enter in SL) and second your actual name. arrivals: if you have a single runway, the landing number of the runway (example: 18); if you have a dual runway, the runway number and the letter for LEFT or RIGHT (example: 18R); if you have two landing areas, indicate it how 18/36 or 18R/36L. And you need put the "runway floor type", for example asphalt, dirt, grass, concrete and indicate too if is lit or unlit (example: concrete, unlit). Some people like put too the runway number and location link: example 18 - 36 [http://sl-aviation.wikia.com/wiki/Airport_owners:_hints_and_tips#Runway:_numbers Read this article for put the runway number in correct mode]. departures: same to arrivals. helipads: indicate how helipads has the place: one is x1, four is x4, if don´t have helipads: No dedicated helipads. In case of private: x3 (private). In case of private and public: x3 (1 public). Some people like put too the helipad number and location link: example H1 - H2 Article heading: always is same for all the pages; see the example of this airport closed: "Bomb's Bay Airfield (ICAO: SLTI) is a single runway public airfield in 'Takamaka Isle' region, eastern Nautilus." First the airport name, the ICAO (you can select a provisional code looking here or here, but this is valued by the mapper ultimately), next runway type (single, dual or other), if is public or private, the location region (use the link for region '''seen above), and last the continent and orientation in this. If the airport is out of main continents, you need put this: if the area has an estate, the estate name (example: '''Independent State of Caledon) '''and follow this: an independently operated group of regions separate from the Second Life mainland. If the area is a lonely island, this: an independently region separate from the Second Life mainland. '''Landing Advisories: the basic information for a safe landing, how minimum altitude to approach (is well 15 meter above the runway altitude: runway to 23m, minimum to 40m); also other info about the landing, ban lines, security orbs, physic objects in the approaching. Background: here, all the info about the airport, history, fundation, changes... Airlines: in the case of airlines with bases in the airport, put this: The following list includes all airlines who maintain a presence at AIRPORT NAME or operate scheduled services to and from the facility as DATE. Other non-scheduled charter flights may be available on request. Please contact airlines for more information. But if you don´t have airlines in your airport, put this: Currently, there are no scheduled services operating to or from AIRPORT NAME, however charter flights may be available on request. Please contact airlines for more information. Facilities and services: two areas for put the info of your airport... Pilots facilities is where we put if we have rez area, autoreturn time, approach lights, runway lights, VASI or PAPI, refueling and similar things. General facilities is for put the airport features, how pilot longue, terminal, boarding area, fingers, marina, firefighters, SAR, hospital or other things. Images: in this area you can add all the photos you like, in middle of the two lines below, in this format (in this case two photos): Caledon Middlesea Airfield 1.png|Caledon Middlesea Airfield, looking south-west (October 2015). Caledon Middlesea Airfield 2.png|Marina, looking west (October 2015). NOEDITSECTION: his area is for put the airport category, and you must add only the necessary, in this formal protocol: Airport type: always put airport in the top. Category:Airports Airport mainland: select here the mainland Category:Sansara ... Airport designation: the six types of airport designation in the follow format: only put one of this Category:Executive Airports Category:Superior Services Airports Category:Moderate Services Airfields Category:Community Airstrips Category:Mixed Airports Category:Heliports Category:Seaplane Base Category:Airship Open airport: two categories for indicate is it open and the continent where is it. Category:Open Airports Category:Open Airports (Sansara) ... see here the continent list. Category:Open Airports (Non-continental) ... the rest of airports out of the listed above. COPY THE INFOBOX BELOW AND ADD THE REST OF INFO NEEDED '-----' (ICAO: SL--') is a ----- runway ------- in ------- region, ----- continent. Landing Advisories *Minimum approach to ---. Background '-----'' is ----- Airlines Currently, --- Facilities and services Pilots' facilities * General facilities * Images __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Airports Category: Category: Category:Open Airports Category:Open Airports () '''CIVILIAN AIRPORTS LIST' When we create a page, need to add our new airport to the list, for other people know that; then, we need go to this page (http://sl-aviation.wikia.com/wiki/ICAO_codes_for_airports) and make this: # Click on EDIT box. # Look at your ICAO code and look in the box corresponding alphabetically with prior to the list (for example, if yours is SLKB, the previous should to be SLKA, or failing that, an earlier, for example SLJP). # Make click in this box, and you can see an arrow on left, then click in the arrow for open a new option list and select "insert below". # Now you have a new row where you can write your info: first the ICAO code, next the airport name, next the continent, and last the airport designation. You need make click twice quickly for open each row box. # For create an internal link, you need select the text, make click on above symbol which forms a "chainlink", and in the new box, click again for make the link; if all is ok, you can see the text in blue color (If the text is in red color, you need delete the link and check what is the problem). When all is ok, if you touch the link of your airport, you are redirect to the airport page # On the designation box you can copy and paste the others designations similar to your case: for example, if you airport is an Executive Airport and it is on ground level, you need add "1g - Executive Airport"; if it is on platform "1p" and if it is floating at the sky "1s". # And don´t forget save the page when finish (and check also if you are delete some rows for mistake); of course, if you have doubt about the editing, send me a message and i help you.